This application seeks funding for five years of support to continue, expand and strengthen the NINR Training Program in Patient-Centered Informational Interventions at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Informational interventions include interventions in which content is transferred, meanings are shared, and support is given. Patient-centeredness refers to the extent to which an intervention is tailored or individualized to patient characteristics such as affective states, perceptions, preferences or resources. During the prior funding period, excellent progress was made in training talented pre- and post-doctoral students in the conduct of nursing research that addresses the content, process, and mode of delivery of patient-centered, informational interventions. Building on this progress and mindful of challenges facing the discipline (e.g. an aging work force), we plan to expand and improve the training program in several ways. We propose to: 1) extend recruitment to young scholars who are completing their baccalaureate degrees and moving directly into doctoral training, and 2) consolidate the program around Core Faculty who share tightly integrated research programs in patient-centered informational interventions. This training program will continue to capitalize on the research strengths of the University of Wisconsin, including the high level of faculty collaboration that has evolved over the past five years. Collaborative research currently being conducted in the School of Nursing includes tests of patient-centered informational interventions in a variety of patient populations, including individuals with pain related to cancer, older women with multiple symptoms, individuals facing end-of-life decisions, and young adults coping with sexually transmitted infections. Other collaborations in the school examine contextual, system-level factors that influence the delivery of patient centered interventions, such as economic and social forces. Our goal is to recruit and train young scholars and provide them with the requisite learning experiences to become independent investigators who can design, conduct and disseminate studies of patient-centered interventions. The program will prepare scholars who can develop and extend theory that informs the creation, implementation, and evaluation of interventions that are patient-centered and yet responsive to the economic and social complexities of the health care system. [unreadable] [unreadable]